PS305
/ |title_ja=VS イルミーゼ |title_ro=VS Illumise |image=PS305.png |chapter=Emerald |volume=26 |number=305 |location= |prev_round=Swanky Showdown with Swalot |next_round=Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming }} / or Challenging the Seven Facilities (Japanese: VS イルミーゼ VS Illumise or 挑戦７つの施設 The Seven Facilities Challenge) is the 305th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Inside the , is tied up by Lucy's Seviper. A furious Scott yells at Emerald for crashing the press conference, while shows up, having found the tied and gagged . Tucker demands that Emerald be punished, while wonders how they'll do it. Elsewhere, Todd Snap sneaks in with the intention on finding out who crashed the press conference. He is shocked to see that the person was Emerald, though he notes that he should have guessed it already. Emerald shows off his and demands that the Frontier Brains let him participate in the . Brandon smacks Emerald and tells him that having a Frontier Pass doesn't mean he can do what he wants. Emerald tries to retaliate with his Magic Hands, but Greta has her stop him with a to the face. turns everyone's attention to the television news report. As it turns out, the media thinks that Emerald's appearance in the opening ceremony was intentional, and that Emerald is indeed going to conquer the Battle Frontier. points out that because of the rules at the Battle Frontier, Emerald should be barred from participating, but Brandon and Spenser point out that the media won't like it if Emerald isn't allowed to take part. Lucy suggests that they go along with the press's misconception, and that since there are still seven days before the Battle Frontier officially opens, then Emerald must defeat all Frontier Brains before the Battle Frontier is open to the public. Scott claims that the idea is great and flies off to inform the press. A very angry Tucker tells Emerald that he will be the boy's first opponent, but insists that he'll fight Emerald first. Noland claims that Emerald not only insulted the Battle Frontier, but the Frontier Brains as well. Noland states that he can't sense any knowledge in Emerald and tosses him outside a window into the bushes below. Todd goes outside to see if Emerald is alright, only to see him angry that his platform shoes have fallen off again. Todd berates Emerald for angering the powerful Frontier Brains, but Emerald tells him to relax and points out that he would have had to face them anyway. Emerald sets off a party popper to tell Todd that he's going to sleep. The next day, at the , Todd is among the reporters gathering to watch the first challenger of the Battle Frontier. Noland appears on a podium to introduce himself to everyone. Emerald appears and chooses a Single Battle format with level 50 Pokémon. Noland presents Emerald with six rental Pokémon to choose. Noland explains to the confused reporter that in the Battle Factory, Trainers can't use their own Pokémon and are required to pick three from a set of six random Pokémon to use. With the PokéNav's help, Emerald chooses his team: a , , and . The battle begins, but instead of Emerald fighting Noland, he has to start off battling against holographic Trainers first. Noland reveals that before Emerald can challenge him, he must fight six sets of seven battles and that if he loses, he must start over. Back at the battle, the hologram Trainer's confuses Emerald's Skarmory with . Emerald decides to switch with Rhyhorn, who defeats Illumise with a . Later, Emerald has successfully defeated all three of his opponent's Pokémon with Rhyhorn. Todd gasps in horror as he realizes that if Emerald wants to beat Noland, he will have to win over 41 battles. After confirming with Noland if he can, Emerald heals his Pokémon to prepare for the next fight. Noland praises Emerald's judgment for choosing to switch Skarmory with Rhyhorn instead of staying and having Skarmory knock itself out while being confused. Todd adds that Emerald did all this with Pokémon he wasn't even used to. Noland reveals that in addition to knowledge, another part of the Battle Factory is the trading rule. Since Emerald has defeated an opponent, he can now switch one of his team members with one of the opponent that he just defeated. Emerald decides to switch Skarmory with Illumise. Todd realizes how tricky the rules of the Battle Factory are, just as Emerald's second match begins. Major events * The Frontier Brains learn that the media were under the impression that was allowed to challenge the . * Emerald is tasked with defeating the Frontier Brains in seven days. * Emerald starts battling the and wins his first match. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * Factory Head Noland * Arena Tycoon Greta * Dome Ace Tucker * Pike Queen Lucy * Palace Maven Spenser * Salon Maiden Anabel * Pyramid King Brandon * Todd Snap * Scott * Reporters (multiple) Pokémon * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( 's; on television) * ( 's; on television) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, 's is incorrectly referred to as . In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |ko= |vi = VS Illumise - Thách đấu 7 đấu trường }} de:Kapitel 305 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS305 it:LGA305 ja:ポケットモンスターSPECIAL 第305話 zh:PS305